Highschool Rivals
by draconis lover
Summary: Harry Potter moves from his own little home town to the expanding city of Pearland, Texas. Little does he know, the highschool that he attends is at war with another, and the animosity grows when he arrives. Both schools are competitors in football, and w


**Summary**

HP/DM, HG/RW, others...

Harry Potter moves from his own little home town to the expanding city of Pearland, Texas. Little does he know, the highschool that he attends is at war with another, and the animosity grows when he arrives. Both schools are competitors in football, and when Harry meets a certain someone, things just might change, but for the better...?

AN: Hello, I am writing this story as I also write my other one, I'll Be There, and so I ask that everyone be patient and wait for the chapters, even if it does take a while for them to come out, they will come! I am very new to all this stuff, writing, AU, and everything, so please give what advice you think I can use. Please please please Read and Review! Let me know if you have any questions and such, and I will answer them as best as i can. Let me know if the story is good or bad or in between!

RR

Highschool Rivals

Chapter One

"Harry Potter, " screamed a woman fom downstairs in a brand new home, kept so clean, it dared you to try and find a hint of dust. "You had better hurry up. You still have to make breakfast for Dudley-Kins, so lets get a move on...do you hear me?" she screamed before marching through the kitchen.

"I hear you" he replied, mostly to himself, before he rolled over in his bed to look at the time. _5:30...is she crazy...hmmm...yes...she is_ he thought idly, before he rolled out of bed and walked out of his room to the bathroom to take a shower before he went to make breakfast. _It's not like Dudley-Kins is awake yet anyway..._he mused, smiling at his large cousins baby nickname. They might be the same age, but size was definitely an issue. Sure Harry was tall and muscular, thanks to his training form his other highschool football team, but Dudley won by pure mass or one should say fat. He might have muscle, but his fat was enough to put someone in the hospital. _I know that first hand _he thought before he finally turned on the shower as hot as he could take it and stepped in after he undressed. His body was rock hard, hard abs, hard buns of steel, and hard legs. He had brown shaggy hair that no matter how much he tried, he could not tame it, and the most emerald green eyes anyone had ever seen. His godfather, Sirius Black, told him he got them from his mother, Lily Evans, and he got his hair from his father, James Potter, but he only believed that because of the pictures he had seen. When he was one, both of his parents had died in a car crash, leaving Harry to his only other relatives, his mother's sister, Petunia, who was thin and anal about keeping everything clean, and her husband Vernon, who beat Dudley in his weight, and had a rather large neck. Neither liked him very much, probably because he wasn't their own, and also because he had told them just last year that he was gay. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he didn't want to hide that little fact, especially if he decided he wanted to date someone. Even though gays were not that highly thought of, Harry didn't care, because whoever he chose to love couldn't depend on what gender they were.

He moved to Pearland from his home town in Louisiana. His Uncle Vernon had gotten transferred to Pearland, because of his job as a lawyer. He was actually very good at it, and was friends with a lot of the upper class families because of it. Some guy, Lucius Malfoy, who was the mayor of Pearland, got his Uncle the job here and said they might become, "very good friends," which of course meant that he and the rest of the Dursleys would be expected to attend numerous dinner parties hosted by none other than the Malfoys. It always went on in that way. Harry was never allowed to attend that many, but now because the Dursleys couldn't exactly hide his existence anymore, he would be attending more than he wanted he was sure.

It was decided that Harry and Dudley would be attending Gryfindor High, even though Petunia wanted them to attend Slytherin High. Slytherin High was full, and couldn't accept even one more student, so Gryfindor High it was. Harry was happy with it that way, because it just so happened that his pen pal, Ronald Weasly, or Ron, attended Gryfindor High, so Harry would already have one friend. Also, Gryfindor High was having their football tryouts tomorrow, and Harry just might make the team. Today was the first day of school, but tryouts would be held tomorrow, and Harry was very excited. He had written to Ron and told him to meet him out in front of the school, and Ron said he would, and might bring some people for Harry to meet.

"Harry!" the women, his Aunt Petunia, screamed once again.

"I'm coming, geez lady..." Harry replied back to her, before he dressed and ran downstairs to fix breakfast for his oversized cousin

After he had finished making breakfast for his cousin and eating himself, he made a vain attempt to fix his hair, but with no result. So, he ran a brush through it and grabbed his stuff, walking out the door to his old black Chevrolet truck, which was parked next to Dudley's brand new red Porsche._ Surprise Surprise...Dudley gets a Porsche, I get an old beat up truck..._Despite his trucks old appearance, it had one hell of a lot of horsepower. He had won many races in this truck, it was his baby. As Harry backed out of his driveway, he barely missed a silver convertable. The top was down, reveling a platinum blonde in the driver's seat. He stopped abruptly, and turned around to see who his near crash buddy was. Harry was stunned at the beautiful site that met him. Silver eyes glared into his own emerald ones. From what Harry could tell, the young man had strong facial features, accented by his soft, flowing silverish white hair. It was cut around his face, but it was still short. _God damn, _Harry thought, _He is pretty fucking hot. Wonder how old he is...let's find out._ He thought smiling.But before Harry could even step out of his truck, the hot blonde guy sped off, leaving Harry with a clear view of his licence plate, which read, 2HOT 4U. _And he's right..._Harry thought, before speeding off in his own truck, his rap/hip hop music blaring.

Once at school

As he pulled into the school parking lot, he turned down his music and stole a front parking spot from some sports car. _So this is Gryfindor High...It is really...big. he thought. _It obviously used to be an old castle. It was big and gray, and big. It did have a football field and tennis courts, along with a swimming pool, _good for my training _he thought, and a large field of grass, maybe used for golf or training. _Wow...it is kind of nice, I wonder where Ron is though..._he thought, thinking back to the picture Ron had sent him of himself. Harry knew to look for a red head, and just by chance maybe, a whole group of them were heading his way. _One of those people has to be Ron, _he thought excitedly. As much as he dreaded meeting new people, he knew if he had at least one friend, he would be okay, and he might just make some more.

"Hey...Hey are you Harry Potter?" One of the redheads yelled. They were still pretty far away, and Harry couldn't quite make them out.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Harry asked, hoping to god that this was Ron.

"You don't remember me," he said, finally walking close enough into view. "It's only been two days since we last talked." He said, walking up to Harry, with his hand stuck out in front of him, a wide smile spread across his face. "It's me Ron Weasly."

"I remember you" Harry said, laughing, taking the hand that was offered. "I just couldn't tell if it was you from so far away." Harry finished, releasing Ron's hand and taking a look around at the people who were with Ron. "So," he said, his shyness surfacing as he looked around. "Who is everyone," he asked Ron.

"Oh yeah" Ron said lamely, "how could i forget to introduce the rest of the Weasly's," he said with some sarcasm, "and some friends." he added, looking around at the rather large group of people he had brought. _It didn't seem like this many this morning, _he thought. "This is Fred and George, my brothers, hence the red hair. They are seniors and are trying out for the football team." They stepped out of the crowd, and both shook Harry's hand as Ron continued. Obviously, they are twins. They pull a lot of jokes so be careful. They have no mercy..." he said sarcastically, smiling. "This is my younger sister, Virginia," he said, pointing at a very pretty girl with long red hair. "But call her Ginny if you value your life, " he whispered. "She is on the cheerleading squad, and a sophomore." She said hi, blushing slightly, and gave a small wave.

_Shy for a cheerleader, _he thought.

"Okay, this stunningly beautiful girl here on my right is Hermione Granger," he said, smiling at her and grabbing her hand. _She is pretty..._Harry thought. "She is my girlfriend, but you already knew that. In our letters." he finished. She had long brown hair, slightly frizzy, probably due to the heat. She was pretty tall, about te same as Ginny, if not taller, and had warm chocolate eyes. "And the rest of these guys are Dean," a black bot stepped out and shook his hand, "Neville" who just stayed back and waved, obviously shy, "and Alex." Harry looked at the last boy, well guy. He never noticed him before, but now he didn't know how he didn't. He was hot. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was built very sturdy. The shirt he wore didn't leave much to imagination. His chest was muscular. _And that is just the way I like it_ Harry thought. The guy came forward a was about to take Harry's hand, to shake, when the bell rang to start getting to class. Since Harry did not have his schedule yet, Ron said he would take him, and was doing just that, dragging him away from his new hot friend. Alex smiled at him slyly before turning around to get to his first class. _I have to get to know him..._Harry thought.


End file.
